Tilt 2
by Misty Day
Summary: Sequel to "Tilt." Julie publishes her article about Tommy Walker and receives national acclaim for it. Her boss gives her a week of vacation time as a reward. Guess how she spends it? Tommy/OC, rated for nearly every chapter. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Tilt 2

By Misty Day

Julie stepped off the miserably hot bus after a six hour trip home. She sat foot in the bus station and amid the griping and complaining of the people whose trip was severely delayed due to the bus breaking down, she couldn't stop smiling. She was finally home. The only reason she was wasn't as angry as everyone else was because she was returning home with something she didn't leave with. No, it wasn't the intoxicating smell that was left on her body from sleeping in an unfamiliar bed the night before. It wasn't the residue of the kisses left all over her body. It wasn't the tingling she felt every so often below the waist when she recalled the last 24 hours. She smiled because she knew she was falling in love. Falling fast and hard.

She practically floated home. She ran up the steps to her apartment, threw her stuff down, jumped into bed and grabbed the phone to call him. Her fingers shook with excitement as she dialed his number. He picked up after one ring.

"Hello?" his said.

"Tommy?" Julie asked.

"Hey, love," Tommy's voice purred. Julie's face was so happy at that moment she must have looked like a mental patient. "What took you so long to call? Forget about me?"

"No!" she laughed. She laughed because she thought it was ludicrous that she would have forgotten about the wonderful night they had just shared. "The bus broke down and we had to wait for someone to come out and repair it. I had to call my boss from a payphone and tell him I'd probably not make deadline today. He was ticked, but there was nothing either of us could do about it. But I'm home safely now."

"Miss me yet?" he asked, his voice seductive and teasing.

"Yes," I admitted. "Do you miss me?"

"Of course I do," Tommy replied. Julie felt her heart melt in her chest.

She had never felt this way about anyone before. She felt like she could breathe for the first time since she could remember. Everything seemed so new. Things that would normally have been annoying or mundane were suddenly turned down. Tommy was the best thing that had happened to Julie in years and she couldn't believe how good she felt.

"You still there?" he asked.

"Yeah, sorry, I drifted for a moment."

"Tired from your trip?"

"Not at first, but I am zonked now."

"I'll let you rest, then,"

"No, I'm good to talk!" Julie said, her own voice sounding very loud as she tried to fight sleep.

"Rest now, love. I will call you tomorrow. Sweet dreams," Tommy's soft voice was like a lullaby. She agreed and, upon hanging up the phone, fell asleep in her bed fully clothed.

..........

Julie woke up a little earlier than usual and had enough time to make coffee before work. She took a quick shower while it percolated and changed into some fresh clothes. She changed clothes and felt another new emotion. She felt sexy. Not normally caring how she looked five minutes after she woke up, she carefully chose her outfit that morning, something cute that she might wear for Tommy next time she saw him. She reminisced as she drank her coffee. Yesterday, she was waking up in bed with Tommy after a night of love making.

'Love making?'

She seemed to ask herself if it was that or simply sex. But when she remembered Tommy's kind words and actions, she knew what happened was much more than just sex. It might not have been love making, but she hoped it would be one day. She drained her coffee cup and left her apartment. Julie couldn't help but wish she was going to back Tommy's house today, wishing she had a second day to interview him. But she had to report to her boss first thing this morning with her interview tape and then get right to work on her report.

She rode the bus to work and walked in the building. Smiling faces met her as she walked in, and people asked her about her delayed bus ride home. Julie told them she'd fill them in after her meeting with Scott. Scott was Julie's boss. He was an older man who was usually kind to his employees. His face carried the stress of being overworked and on a constant deadline. So when Julie saw his grim face as she walked into his office, she knew he wasn't angry with her, he just needed her story done ASAP.

"How's it going, Scott?" Julie mused.

He sighed and put his face down in his hands. "I'm getting nailed to the wall; we need to get this Tommy story finished immediately."

"I already wrote it in my head," Julie joked. Then told him seriously, "I can finish it in a few hours if I have some privacy. Please have someone hold all my calls and I'll get it done for you."

"Whatever, just take care of it like you always do." He said with a weak smile.

"Don't let 'em get you down, I have a good feeling about this story and I don't think they'll be upset when they read it."

"Let's hope so," he replied wearily.

Julie walked down the hall to her tiny office and sat her purse down. She pulled out her tape recorder, slid a piece of paper into her typewriter and promptly took her phone off the hook. She was going to take full advantage that privilege today. She rewound the tape and began playing it. Hearing her stuffy, professional voice was always comical to her. It really seemed funny that she talked to Tommy this way two days ago.

Julie began typing. She started out talking about the Holiday Camp incident and how it left the house empty and desolate, and yet Tommy was still there. She wrote about Tommy's side of the riot that killed his family and took almost everything from him; everything but his willingness to help others and his belief that all people were still good inside.

She remembered as her tape progressed and she continued writing how the evening had progressed. She remembered how his eyes looked at her, how he smelled, how his lips felt. She felt herself becoming excited and knew she had to calm down before she could keep typing. Hard to type when you're thinking about . . .

Julie began to type faster to better concentrate on her work. She wrote of Tommy's future plans, his train of thought on everything and closed the article with his quote about reaching out to others. Four hours later, she had the story edited and ready to go. She quietly handed the story to Scott, who was on the phone. She turned to walk out when he said, "Could you hold on a moment, please?" and put the call on hold.

"That was fast!" he exclaimed.

"You said you needed it right away, so I worked fast," Julie said.

"Well, here's the next assignment I want you to work on," he said, handing her a folder. "Go check this out and take a few pictures, report back in the morning. And I'm sorry, but you'll have to take another bus."

"Okay, see you tomorrow then," Julie said and walked out.

She got back to her office and opened the folder. Scott wanted her to photograph a new business building that was opening downtown. Boring, she thought. But it pays the bills.

She collected her things and got a new tape for her recorder and headed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Julie dreadfully got on another bus and took a blissfully short ride to the business building opening. She was able to take a few good shots of the ribbon cutting portion of the ceremony and got a few usable quotes from the owners. Unlike her previous assignment, she wasn't nervous about these interviews. They were a dime a dozen. Tommy's interview had been a unique opportunity. Building openings no longer interested her.

A few hours later Julie got back on the bus and headed home. It was then that she began to get a little nervous. Since her story about Tommy was the first of its kind (speaking with a formerly famous person who had fallen from grace with the public,) and she started to wonder whether or not it had done him justice. She liked Tommy, no question about it. But what if her article was an embarrassment to him? or people took it the wrong way? A tiny bit of worry began to seep inside her brain, where she knew it would soon multiply.

Julie stepped off the bus and walked to her apartment. She sat her bag down on the desk and pulled out her tape recorder and steno book. Might as well get started on the story, she thought. It would take her mind off of her current worries. She got something to drink and sat in the stiff desk chair. But, having decided she'd had enough with uncomfortable seating arrangements for one day, decided to work on her story in bed. Work in bed which soon turned into a nap.

When Julie woke up, it was dark out. She could hear the dull roar of traffic outside her window and remembered how quiet it was at Tommy's. She grinned sleepily and turned over in her bed, only to realize she was still fully clothed again. This was becoming an odd habit. Work clothes were exchanged for pajamas; a tiny pair of shorts (that she only wore around the apartment when no one else was there) and a thin tank top that kept her cool in the summer heat. Julie pulled her long hair into a pony tail and, after refilling her drink, decided to call Tommy. Her heart began to thump a little faster with excitement as she dialed. While doing so, she fought back the urge to call her excitement "silly."

It rang twice before he answered. "Hey, love."

"How did you know it was me?" Julie asked, slightly amused.

"No one else ever calls me," Tommy answered. She could hear him smiling.

"So what's up?"

"Stretched out on the couch, waiting for you to call," he replied.

"Sure was hot today."

"Tell me about it. I couldn't even wear a shirt when I went outside."

"Really?" Julie asked with quiet enthusiasm. "Are you wearing one now?"

"Nope, just an old pair of jeans."

Julie thought about taking the conversation further, but didn't want to sound pervy. Apparently Tommy didn't mind sounding that way.

"Must be awfully hot in the city right now, I can't imagine you'd be wearing much yourself."

Julie felt herself blush then gave him a truthful answer. "Just some little shorts and a thin tank top."

She heard Tommy swallow quietly. "Oh really? What colors?"

"Black shorts, purple shirt."

"I'll bet you look good in purple."

"I do," Julie said. Let the games begin. "Especially in this shirt. You can see my tits right through it."

Tommy made a quiet gasp then commented, "You should bring those with you next time you come over."

"Maybe I will."

"And when will that be?"

"I don't know yet, maybe in a couple of weeks."

"That's too long, love," he purred.

Julie felt a stab of loneliness as he spoke. "I really miss you, Tommy."

"I miss you too, beautiful."

There was a long pause. It was filled with the silent sound of two people falling in love.

"So, are those jeans as tight as the ones you wore for me?"

"Not any tighter than you last time you were here."

Julie was quickly and almost painfully aroused by this statement. Most guys get off by talking about how dirty or slutty a girl is, and she was no stranger to this fact. She'd been called a filthy whore in the past and didn't mind, but being called "tight" did something to her. It made her horny faster than anything she could remember. She couldn't help but let her hand slide down her leg and then back up slowly, between her legs. The thin material of her shorts did nothing to hide the heat that was rising there. She applied light pressure for a few moments before Tommy spoke.

"You still there?" He purred.

"Yeah," Julie replied. "Just thinking of what would happen if you were here."

"That's exactly what I was thinking about," he resonded, a naughty tone overtaking the sleepy melody of his voice. "I'd lay in bed with you, and we'd make love all day, talk in between, take little naps . . . whatever we wanted to do."

Julie lay in silence for while, imagining how wonderful that would be. Her breathing became heavier as she listened to Tommy describe everything he would do to her.

"In a perfect world, I'd take my time with you. Undress you slowly, kissing every part of you as I went. Even if you were in that little outfit, I would still undress you with the utmost care. I would move my hands all over your body, kiss you tenderly. We'd make love long before I put myself inside you."

Julie smiled, her eyes shut tightly in the semidarkness as she stroked herself with a tense pressure. Though she had been single for a long time, this was an unusual act for her. She wasn't used to taking care of herself, but her arousal was becoming so painful she had little choice. Not that she minded.

Tommy's silence made Julie's body plead for him to continue.

"What would you do to me?" He questioned.

"Enjoy every inch of your dick."

It wasn't that Julie didn't like Tommy's sweet talk; she'd loved every second of it. But she wondered if being a little more aggressive would drive him crazy. If she built up the excitement until she got back to him, she knew the sex would be explosive. She continued.

"I would spend at least an hour sucking you dry, spend the next hour massaging every inch of your luscious body, give you a nice steamy bath, and then," she paused, feeling herself beginning to close to the verge of climax. "the real fun would begin."

She noticed Tommy's breathing now, heavy and wanton. "What are you doing, Tommy?"

"Take a guess, love."

"Me too."

There was no more room for talk after that. Julie stroked again and again, increasing pressure until she felt her entire body flush, bringing herself to an orgasm better than any she'd given herself before. After a few moments, when her breathing steadied and she was able to think again, she listened for Tommy. He was being very quiet.

"You still there?" Julie asked.

"Just listening to you."

"Enjoying it?"

"Absolutely."

"Did you finish?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because the next time I finish, I want it to be with you."

"Could be a few weeks, though."

"I want to wait for you," Tommy replied softly, and then teased, "Shame you couldn't do the same."

"Hey! That's not very nice!" Julie said with a laugh, knowing he was kidding with her.

"So we know you're coming to see me soon, but we both agree 'not soon enough.' What can I expect when you get here?"

"Expect to get everything you've ever desired and more," she said with every bit of sexuality she could muster. And she intended to keep her promise. She noticed Tommy wasn't talking again. She figured maybe it was time for bed now, for both of them.

"Guess we'd better rest now, my love," she told him and he yawned in agreement.

"Okay, then. When will you call me tomorrow?"

"Around noon, before I go to lunch. Give you some time to sleep in."

"Goodnight, love. Dream of me."

"I will. Goodnight."

Julie hung up the phone and sighed heavily. She felt like she was in heaven. For the first time in her life she was happy, had a man who made her feel like a goddess and possibly had a good story for the front page. Julie just knew she wouldn't be able to sleep that night; but much to her surprise, she was not only able to sleep, she dreamed for hours of Tommy's sweet kisses.


	3. A Letter to My Readers

Dear loyal readers and reviewers,

It's been a while since I updated anything here and I will be posting this message as a new chapter to each of my unfinished stories to let you know why. I still get regular private messages and reviews to several of my incomplete stories and I know the feeling of waiting for updates that never come. For this reason, I will be explaining (story by story) what I plan to finish and where each tale is going. I have been writing quite a bit on and most of my stories are being posted there. I'm finishing one or two more stories for that site and then continuing the stories posted here.

The good:

Devotchkas Will Be Devotchkas - I will definitely be finishing this story. It's near and dear to my heart for a girl to have revenge when she's been wronged. One of you actually guessed the direction I was taking the story, I was so proud! I'll be working to finish this one first and I'd like to post the rest of the chapters all at once for those of you who have waited so long. After I finish this, I will have exhausted my ideas for writing for A Clockwork Orange. It's going out with a bang in all the right (and wrong) ways!

Tilt 2 - I intend to finish this and make it a worthy sequel to the original, which I consider to be my favorite fic. I don't think it's really my "best" work, but I love it and that's what matters. This story will pretty much be all fluff and het, another thing I hold dearly. I also want to assure you there will be nothing but happiness in this tale, no more angst! The first story had plenty of sadness, but this one will only warm the heart.

The bad:

Roommates - This story will not be finished and I will be deleting it in one week. This story was plagerized no matter what the author of the other story says. This happened a while ago and they are the reason I stopped writing fanfiction for so long. I'm not mentioning any names so there is no reason for anyone to send me harrassing messages or trash my good name anywhere, just accept it and let it go.

Cold Winter Days and Warm Winter Nights - You know, I really liked this story in the beginning. I worked very hard making this story good and detailed and it was going to have an amazing ending. The plagerism however killed not only the story above but my entire Crispin Glover muse. This story will also be deleted soon.

Thanks to everyone who continues to read and review. I assure you that, if not for your reviews, I would have stopped writing fanfiction altogether. In April, keep a look out for new posts! If you have any questions or ideas for me, please feel free to send me a PM :)

Respectfully yours,

Misty Day


End file.
